wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Airdrop
Airdrop | Played By NicoIsNowASkywing | Art and Code by NicoIsNowASkyWing | Original Character By Nico History Heavy Talons clattered underfoot. Crimson scales gleamed in the candle light, like a fresh layer of water, it’s sheen seemingly perfect. The he of crimson was a magnificent skywing, heavy orange ripples climbing his wings like flames dancing in the wind. He rocked stunning blue eyes and a shimmering iridescent nose ring. This male was named Falcon, lover of a lovely skywing damsel named Dive. Falcon swept his tail over his darling’s. “I know your worried, but I’m sure it will be fine.” He hushed his love, desperate to have her give up on this futile argument. “No, I know you’ve been working your hardest love, but there is no wing space in the egg. Either it will have none, or deformed ones!” The scarlet she counter argued, her gold tipped tail flicking in annoyance. “Just this once, for me,” The male tapped his talons upon the stone below, “Very well. For you, love.” He nodded and turned down the hall, his talon-steps echoing through the earth forged tunnels. After a moment or two the tunnel lead to a large room, with one small muted red egg in the back, resting in a nest of moss and twine. Falcon edged closer to it, his talons grazing it carefully. “Ah, little Airdrop. I wonder what you’ll be,” he hummed. Both he and his maiden had agreed upon that name, Airdrop. It was unique, original. He soon placed his palm over the top of the egg, and said softly, '' “Whatever dragonet hatches from this egg, may be blessed with the power of firescales, though, let this dragonet be able to activate the firescales only when all five of their front talons touch whatever is to burn,” he concluded.'' Moments passed, then Seconds turned to minuets. He just stared at the egg, unmoving for what felt like eternity before stepping away and picking it up. “I see now. She loves you more than me.” Falcon cried, not loudly, although. He took the egg with a swift wing-beat through the halls and out of the tunnels entrance. He darted into the sky and climbed higher. His altitude soared, before he dove and held the egg under him. With the speed declining as with his altitude, he placed the egg on a ledge and chuckled to himself. “Now she can’t choose you over her love, now she can’t leave me.” He smiled, turning his back on what he had abandoned and returning to tell his love how his egg was snatched by a thief, so he chased him. Appearance Airdrop is a dull colored dragon, with muted red as his main scale color. It looked as though each scale was varnished, each holding its own shine. Although he had a bright coral down his spine, it was hardly noticeable because of its dark and faded orange that underlined it. He had sharp spines down his back and a dark creme underbelly. Airdrop had monolid eyes, and a mischievous grin plastered upon his face at all times. His eyes were a mysterious purple, holding their own secrets hidden in their depths. In his eyes were raw emotion, often concealed by his annoyed expression. He often could have been found with a scroll on war in talon or sitting by and watching others. Airdrop had always preferred to just watch over than participate, unless it came to war. It was his dragonethood dream to become a soldier. Ever since he was adopted by a young nomad nightwing, he had sought to become a warrior, despite his lack of wings. This dream was what kept him going in the dark times after said nightwing had to leave him with a skywing orphanage when Airdrop got to big to carry. Quotes “Do not take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive.” “Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it.” Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Status (Leader)